Noite de verão
by Rafa008
Summary: Após vencer mais um concurso pokemon com sua Burneary e Pachirisu, Dawn, Ash e Brock acampam no Centro Pokemon e durante aquela noite quente de verão, a morena encontra Paul nos jardins, assistem a dança dos pokemons insetos, Volbeat e Illumise e Dawn acaba confessando seu amor pelo garoto e correndo, fazendo o garoto ficar confuso e seguir-la. Música Bleeding love


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **IkariShipper (Dawn & Paul)

**Musica: **Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis

**Resumo: **Songfic. Dawn e Paul assistem à dança dos pokemons insetos em uma noite quente de verão.

**Noite de verão**

_Fechada para o amor_

_Eu não precisava da dor_

_Uma ou duas vezes foi suficiente_

_E foi tudo em vão_

_O tempo começa a passar_

_Antes que você perceba que você está esfriando_

O ar estava quente aquela noite, ao redor do Centro Pokemon. Dawn, a coordenadora pokemon de olhos e cabelos azuis estava sentada de frente para a janela, olhando para o jardim escuro, sorrindo sonhadoramente. Ela estava lá com Ash e Brock, indo para a cidade de Veilstone e ela havia vencido outro concurso, usando Pachirisu e Buneary. Ela olhou para a sua fita rosa, lembrando de quando Pachirisu usara o Discharge na parte de exibição, ganhando muitos pontos.

Dawn abriu a janela e sentiu a brisa quente entrar, balançando seus cabelos e ela viu alguma coisa brilhando lá fora, amarelo.

Dawn-O que é aquilo? Fique aqui Piplup.

Dawn vestiu um robe rosa por cima da camisola e em silencio, para não acordar os amigos, abriu a porta do quarto. Todos os treinadores e a Enfermeira Joy estavam dormindo pois era 2 horas da manhã. Ela estava lá fora, no escuro e as únicas luzes que iluminavam era a da lua cheia e do poste. Ela enxergou o gramado verde-escuro e então, ela viu as coisas que brilhavam, amarelas. Eram casais de pokemons insetos.

Dawn-Eu nunca vi esse tipo... Como devem ser chamados?

Paul-Illumise e Volbeat.

Dawn arregalou os olhos quando se virou para trás, seus cabelos azuis voando na frente de seu rosto, com o susto. Ela viu o rapaz sério e arrogante de olhos e cabelos roxos, parado atrás dela, olhando os pokemons.

Dawn-P-Paul? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela levou as mãos à face, tentando esconder, mesmo que estivesse escuro. Paul levou as mãos ao bolso, sem mudar sua expressão.

Paul-Estou indo para Veilstone, minha cidade-natal. Não que seja da sua conta.

Ela ficou irritada.

Dawn-Tão grosso…

Paul-E você esta aqui com _aquele _seu amigo com o pikachu?

Dawn sentiu a frieza de suas palavras, ao falar de Ash, seu rival.

Dawn-Sim, com o Ash e o Brock. OLHE PAUL, QUE LINDO!

_Mas alguma coisa aconteceu_

_Pela primeira vez com você_

_Meu coração derreteu pelo chão_

_Achei alguma coisa verdadeira_

_E todo mundo está olhando_

_Achando que estou ficando louca_

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso quando os pokemons insetos começaram a dançar, iluminando todo o lugar e Dawn gritou animada. Ela estava ao lado do garoto, pegando sua mão com a sua direita e com a esquerda, apontou para o brilho. O garoto não teve nem a chance de dizer algo, então permaneceu parado ao seu lado, seus olhos roxos acompanhando os movimentos da garota. Dawn tirou do bolso a pokedex e apontou para os pokemons insetos.

Dawn lendo-Illumise e Volbeat são pokemons insetos, fêmea e macho, do tipo vaga-lume. Illumise atrai Volbeat com uma doce fragrância e Volbeat, com seu brilho, segue a fêmea e os dois fazem lindos desenhos no céu da noite.

Paul-Um casal de pokémon.

Dawn-Sim.

Ela olhou para o garoto, que fitava os desenhos no céu e ela percebeu que ainda segurava sua mão, seus braços quase se tocando, fazendo suas mãos suarem.

Dawn-D-desculpa!

Seus rostos estavam corados e ela tinha certeza que Paul podia ouvir seu coração acelerado. Aquilo era tão constrangedor.

Dawn pensando-_Dawn, pare! Ele é muito sério e arrogante. Ele não gosta de você._

Mas ele não soltou sua mão, seus olhos roxos olhando para o bolso da garota. Ela olhou e viu sua fita.

Paul-Ah, você é uma coordenadora, né?

Dawn-Sim, essa fita é de hoje de manhã.

Ele resmungou algo sobre concursos serem besteira, mas não disse mais nada. Ela soltou sua mão, andando um pouco mais pelo jardim iluminado, debaixo dos pokemon insetos, e começou a dançar.

_Mas eu não me importo com o que dizem_

_Eu estou apaixonada por você_

_Eles tentam me afastar_

_Mas eles não sabem a verdade_

_Meu coração está danificado pela veia_

_Que eu continuo fechando_

Dawn pensando-_A noite esta tão perfeita, quente e doce._

Seus braços se estenderam para a noite, acima da cabeça, enquanto dançava. Paul, agora sentado no banco, olhava para a coordenadora.

Paul pensando-_Ela é tão estranha às vezes..._

Ele não podia fazer nada, estava se apaixonando por aquela garota chata. Todas as vezes que se encontraram na jornada, ele prestava a atenção nela, mesmo quando não demonstrava, chamando-a de fútil ou esquecendo seu nome. Ela olhou para ele, seus cabelos azuis voando ao seu redor e ele sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Paul pensando-_Oh meu, ela é Linda._

Ela viu seu olhar e sorriu um pouco insegura, indo até ele.

Dawn-Você esta bem Paul?

Paul olhou para seus olhos azuis, brilhando de preocupação e ele fez um aceno com a mão.

Paul-Sim, vou voltar ao PC.

Dawn pensando-_Não, não, não, espere!_

Dawn-PAUL, ESPERE, EU PRECISO DIZER ISSO!

Paul-O que?

Dawn-EU TE AMO!

Ele quase se sentou de novo, em choque. Sua expressão fria e arrogante sumiu. Ela disse o que ele queria dizer.

Dawn pensando-_Dawn sua louca, corra agora!_

Dawn-Er... Tchau.

E ela correu para o lado errado, pois Paul estava na frente da porta do PC, mas ele a seguiu até o jardim, onde os insetos terminavam a dança.

Paul-DAWN!

Ela não queria parar e olhar para trás. Ele iria lhe dar um fora. Ele a alcançou, puxando seus braços com suas mãos, obrigando-a a virar seu rosto corado para ele.

Dawn-Oh meu, eu não quero ouvir!

Ela balançou sua cabeça azul.

Paul-Dawn, pare.

Suas palavras eram exigentes e seus olhos roxos, sérios. Ela parou de se balançar, seus cabelos caindo nos ombros e no rosto, a boca aberta.

Paul-Dawn, sua _valley girl, _eu também te amo!

Ela estava em choque, ele podia sentir. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente e seu rosto, mesmo no escuro, estava corado. Seus rostos foram se aproximando mais e mais e Dawn não podia acreditar iria ter seu primeiro beijo, e seria com o Paul! Ela fez algo que ele não esperava dela. Ela o beijou. Ela tinha gosto de cereja, de seu gloss e ele gostou.

Dawn-Diga de novo. Diga que você me ama.

Suas mãos estavam suadas, debaixo das dele e ela começou a desenhar uma linha invisível na mão dele com seus dedos. Ele sorriu, uma mistura de arrogância, amor e ansiosidade quando respondeu. E ela estava ansiosa também.

_Você me corta e eu_

_Continuo sangrando_

_Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor_

_Eu continuo sangrando_

_Eu continuo, continuo sangrando de amor_

_Continuo sangrando_

_Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor_

_Você me corta_


End file.
